Goombariella
by MarioMario54321
Summary: Goombario and Goombella are from two different Paper Mario Games. It's why they never met. But that's about to change.


**Goombariella**

**by MarioMario54321**

You see, Goombario and Goombella are from two different games, and I saw some pics of Goombario and Goombella as a couple on . So I decided to bring them together in this here Fan Fic. Enjoy!

__________________________________________________________________________

One day, at Rogueport, Mario was at Zess T.'s house. He wanted her to make Jelly Candy.

Mario: Hey Zess T., what ingredients do I need to make Jelly Candy?

Zess T.: To make Jelly Candy, you need Cake Mix and Jammin' Jelly.

Mario: I see. Thanks for your help.

Mario then turned to Goombella.

Mario: Hey Goombella, I know where to get Cake Mix, but where do you think I'll get some Jammin' Jelly since it's rare and hard to find?

Goombella: It's not as rare here in Rogueport as it is back at Toad Town, where you live.

Mario: Oh yeah. Of course.

Goombella: Just go to the shop in Rogueport Sewers to get it.

Mario: Ok. But everything in that shop is so expensive. And the gold you can buy to carry more money is not worth it.

Then Luigi pops out of nowhere.

Luigi: True. But in Flipside, it's more fair.

Mario went to the Rogueport Sewers Shop, bought some Jammin' Jelly, then went back to Zess T. which gladly made Mario some Jelly Candy.

Luigi: All right! Now if you'll excuse me, A new book called Super Luigi 6 just came in!

Mario went down to the harbor and saw a boat coming.

Mario: Hmmm. I wonder who that is.

When the boat arrived, Mario saw a family of Goombas getting off from the boat.

Goompapa: Now, are you sure you can be good while you're here?

Goombario: Relax. I'm gonna be with Mario.

Goompapa: Ok. Just be careful out there.

Then, the rest of the Goombas got back on the boat, and the boat drifted away.

Mario: Okie Dokie. Now I got.......

Then he sees Goombario at the docks.

Goombario: Mario!

Mario: Goombario!

Then, they both greeted each other.

Goombario: It's been a long time Mario. How have you been?

Mario: Alot's happened. My last adventure was more epic than the one we had.

Goombario: I see.

Mario: Hey, do you want some Jelly Candy?

Goombario: Sure! Is it made from Jammin' Jelly?

Mario: Yes. It's easier to find here in Rogueport.

Goombario: Nice.

Goombario: Have you had any other adventures since we left each other?

Mario: Of course. There was.....

Then the thought of having Goombella sticking with him flashed into his mind.

Mario: Hey, it's true that you use Tattle to describe where we are.

Goombario: Yes. This is Rogueport. The town that was built after another town was destroyed by the Shadow Queen 1,000 years ago.

Mario: That was preety good! You sure know how to tattle.

Then Goombella came into the harbor from the main square.

Goombella: Wow. I had no idea there's another Goomba in this world that could use Tattle.

Goombario: Well, it's true. By the way, who are you?

Goombella: I'm Goombella. Who are you?

Goombario: I'm Goombario. Pleased to meet you.

Mario: So Goombario, what are you doing here in Rogueport?

Goombario: Well, I missed you. And I wanted to see you one more time.

Mario: I see. Well, it's nice to see you again after 6 years.

Goombario: Yeah.

Mario: I can show you the rest of the town if you wish.

And so, Mario and Goombario spent their time around Rogueport, and as Mario introduced him to the west side of town, the best part of town....

Mario: And this is the west side of town! The best part of town in Rogueport! Since it has a Pianta Parlor and a train that goes to Poshley Heights. Also....

Goombario: Wait!

Mario stops where he was at, and listens. But instead of continuing to chat with Mario, he turns his head to Goomella.

Goombario: So wait, you tattle?

Goombella: Yeah.

Goombario: Great! Me too!

Mario: Yeah. That's one thing you have in common. But can we move on?

Goombario turns his head towards Mario again.

Goombario: Hold on!

Goombario turns his head back.

Goombario: You know, he's right. We do have that in common.

Goombella (blushing): ...Yeah.

Goombario: And also, why is it that you and I have never met you before?

Goombella: Because we come from 2 seperate regions.

Goombario: Yeah. I come from the Goomba Village in the Mushroom Kingdom, and you come from this.......this dump.

Goombella: Well, if you count every part of Rougeport except for the West Side a dump, then yes.

Mario: Yeah. The west side is like the best side.

Suddenly, Luigi pops out of nowhere.

Luigi: West is Best!

Mario: Yyyyyyeah......

But little did Mario know that Goombario and Goombella were 'connecting'. Luigi started at the two of them.

Luigi: Hey Mario, isn't it true that when two people fall in love, they.....

Mario: Love takes time Luigi. It doesn't just happen as instant as....

Luigi: Yeah, but ever hear of love at first sight?

Mario: Hmmm....yeah. I have!

Goombario: So......you wanna go ride the train?

Goombella: The one that goes to Poshley Heights?

Goombario: Yeah. That one.

Goombella: Sure.

Then, the two Goombas ran off with each other. Mario and Luigi stared at them for a few moments, then they turned to each other, and while they both nodded their heads, they both said in unison...

Mario/Luigi: Definetly love at first sight.

**THE END**

Paper Mario is copyrighted by Nintendo.


End file.
